


Dusk Till Dawn

by rozanyg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Did I do good?, Earth joins the space fight, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunay, Hunay reunion, I didn't plan it, I never write angst, I'm kinda writing this as I go, Multi, Romance, aka where my OTPs (and side ships) become canon in my head, because they gotta get up from their butt, how I want the end of the show to go, idek what to do with the sadness in my life, kallura, pidgance, plance, so i wrote this to cope with it, welp, which is kinda new to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: After two years fighting on the front lines, the battle against the Galra has finally arrived at its climax. Shocking discoveries and heartbreaking revelations wreck the Voltron Team's mental stability and the only way to actually cope with their feelings is to open up to each other. Forces join together to destroy the last of the Former Galra Empire; Old allies come back; a Universal Coalition frees itself from the tyrannical clutches of their oppressors.





	1. Deceit and Betrayal and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I actually wrote this when I visited my dying grandfather... so... yeah that kinda explains the "angst".

          A tall figure stood brooding over Oriande, the memory of his failure to achieve the secrets of Altean alchemy still a fresh wound burning itself deeper into his ego. His mind reprimanded him for his foolish belief that the ancients would actually consider a bloodthirsty warrior as worthy to know of their secrets. It was the blinded hunger for knowledge that delivered his mother to her death; he shouldn't have let his own hunger make the same mistake.  
  
          His thoughts had transported him to a land of self-loathing, hate and doubt. A land he was far too familiar with while he was in exile. He wasn't fond of it and it was usually his generals who brought him out of there, specifically his blue-haired and purple-eyed right-hand-woman.  
  
          Sadly, she is no longer his general; She betrayed him and attempted to turn him to his certain death to save her (and her friends) own life. He couldn't blame her, though, because he would have done the same. However, for unknown reasons, he spared her and the others' lives and let them work and roam throughout the empire with the witch. It was no risk to him; she didn't know anything too important that hasn't already been revealed. He wouldn't have gained anything from her death, nor would he have cared if she died in her service to the witch. At least, that's what he convinced himself to believe.  
  
          His trail of thoughts kept deviating from one topic to the next and he was so absorbed in his own mind that he almost missed a small aircraft heading for Oriande. Almost.  
  
It was a Galra ship. The design and purple highlights made that obvious. The passenger, however, was harder to determine. Unless you are Lotor, of course. High ranking Galran soldiers are not interested in any scientific knowledge with the exception of three individuals: Haggar, Lotor, and Haxus. Haxus died along with Sendak's crew when the Paladins of New defeated them in their early days. Lotor was currently in the Castle of Lions, so he's obviously not on the ship.  
  
That leaves only one other option. Lotor fumed as he approached the Castle's computer and called for his fleet, "Commander Photak, I need a wormhole."  
  
After giving Commander Photak the information he needed, Lotor was able to open a wormhole right inside the ship, swallowing it whole and transporting it to the detaining room inside the Castle. Lotor moved downstairs to check on his new prisoner when a furious Lance came charging in, trailed by the rest of the team.  
  
"Move out of my way," Lotor began before any could get a word out.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Lance demanded with hands exaggerating every movement.  
  
Lotor pushed his way past the Paladins, "Haggar somehow found out where Oriande was. She must have heard it from someone. We have to go and figure out who has this information other than one of us." Lotor stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyes landing on the closest pair of eyes: Shiro's.  
  
Lotor squinted as he studied the leader's eyes. Instead of finding a trace of emotion, he encountered a cold interior. Instead of meeting the famed grey pupils that struck fear into his enemy's hearts, he met an ominous charcoal with purple flecks. What confirmed his suspicions, however, was how Shiro's eyes focused like a camera lens.  
  
Lotor unsheathed his sword and slammed Shiro against a wall, his sword pressing against Shiro's neck. Along with the thud of Shiro's back meeting the wall came a chorus of protests and outrage.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"Lotor!"  
  
"That witch has been watching us the whole time! He has been a spy for the witch when you found him! He is not your righteous, moral leader you have all loved and followed without question. He's an impostor." Lotor pressed his sword deeper into Shiro's throat.  
  
Shiro then piped up in a voice that didn't seem like his own as he tried to pry Shiro's sword from his throat, "Lotor have you gone insane?" Shiro then turned to the team, "Don't listen to him! I _am_ Shiro."  
  
In an instant, the paladins had their Bayards in their hands and ready to fight. They looked at Lotor and Shiro, debating on who to attack.  
  
Shiro has been acting strange lately. He has been more impatient and less kind towards the Paladins. He has been brash, solitary, and impulsive, much like how Keith was when he went up against Lotor for the first time. However, the difference between Keith and this Shiro was that Keith immediately realized his mistake and he always heard the input of the team. He learned from his mistakes.  
  
In Shiro's favor, his impulsive and brash decisions helped them gain victory. This time, though, it won't help.  
  
The Paladins are not idiots. They have all seen the signs and have all talked with one another about Shiro's odd behavior at least once. Lotor's claim of this Shiro being an impostor seemed to answer their questions pertaining to their leader's odd behavior and how the Galra seemed to find Shiro even though he disappeared from the Black Lion. It would also explain how easily Shiro was able to brush off Keith and Lance and the other Paladins.  
  
However, Shiro is their leader. He has led them through thick and thin and was there for them when no one else was. He's their space dad. He's their head. So having to come to terms that they didn't find him and that he is still out there somewhere floating in the never-ending void of space is heart-breaking.  
  
Lotor, realizing their inner turmoil, begged for Allura's support, "Allura, if you do not believe me, search him for any trace of Altean magic. If he truly is your Shiro, he should have a trace of magic in his hand."  
  
Shiro looked at Allura with panicked eyes, silently begging the princess to prove Lotor wrong. Allura closed her eyes and called out for the Altean magic residing in her. As a response, Allura was pulled forward. Allura opened her eyes and saw Shiro glowing purple, especially his eyes. With tears pouring down her cheeks, Allura nodded towards the Paladins and commanded, "Detain him."  
  
However, "Shiro" was having none of that. With a purple glowing weapon on hand, he pushed Lotor off of him and faced the Paladins with glowing yellow eyes.  
  
He opened his mouth, but the voice nor words that came out were his own, "Fools! It took you long enough to realize who was behind all his decisions. Operation Kuron has been successful and the Neo Galra Empire now knows the Paladin's weakness. You're too late and he is stronger than all your forces combined. Now, you'll see what true Altean technology is capable of!"  
  
Without any more monologues, Kuron attacked.  
  
He went after Lotor first, his glowing weapon aimed at the Emperor's face. The Emperor was experienced and an excellent warrior, but so was Kuron. Kuron was never an actual being; on the contrary, he was a computer that was unconsciously analyzing their fight patterns and their weaknesses. Kuron blocked Lotor's moves and managed to land a strong kick to his side and slice his right arm at his leg, tearing through a few nerves and sending Lotor straight to the wall.  
  
Kuron then moved on to Allura while dodging Lance's shots. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran ran to Lotor as Kuron was distracted and Hunk yelled, "We're going to die. We're going to die. Oh my God, we're going to die!"  
  
Lotor grunted as Coran helped him up, "Don't be ridiculous, Paladin. We will not fall to the witch's puppet. This is no time to panic and admit defeat. We merely need a plan of action."  
  
The four ducked when Lance's body was hurled towards them. Pidge immediately let go of Lotor's shoulder and ran after the Red paladin's unmoving body, "Lance!" She reached him as his Altean broad sword returned to its Bayard form. She slid on her knees to reach him and her heart broke when she saw four claw-like marks glowing purple across Lance's chest and his head lolling back and forth as he tried stay conscious.  
  
Hunk's traumatized eyes landed on his dying best friend's body and he turned to Lotor in a panicked frenzy, "I've got a plan of action: admit defeat and get out of here!"  
  
Hunk ran to aid Pidge in lifting Lance's body, but as the two headed for the infirmary, Kuron got in their way. He held Allura by the throat and his glowing hand was resting right on her jugular artery.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. None of you are leaving. You are too much of a risk to let you prance around for much longer. Once you are all dead. Sendak will come into power. Voltron will be under the hand of the Galra. The universe will be ours once more." Kuron squeezed Allura's neck tighter and whispered into her ear, "And Altea will be nothing but a myth and a joke."  
  
Allura thrashed and kicked Kuron's privates. He loosened his grip on her neck just enough for her to mutter two words, "Call Keith."  
  
Kuron got a hold of himself again and he squeezed once more, "That disgrace of a Paladin has nothing on me. What can he do that you all haven't tried yet?"  
  
The paladins' faces all fell, it was only a matter of time before Kuron finished them all and that won't give Keith enough time to come save them. The thing is that despite the Paladins having been together for a year before Shiro disappeared for a second time, Keith was the only one who trained with Shiro. He was the only one who knew Shiro's fighting style. With Kuron being a Shiro clone, there is no doubt that he will now how to defeat Kuron.  
  
Sadly, with their current situation, Keith won't be able to make it on time.  
  
So in the attempt to come out alive, Lotor attacked once more. "You leave the princess alone!" He threw his sword at Kuron, the attack merely a distraction as he threw himself at Kuron. His kick was rightly aimed at his head, but Kuron's weaponized arm caught Lotor's foot and was about to throw him into the garbage chute when a stern and powerful voice called, "Hey!"  
  
In an instant, the sound of a laser gun firing filled everyone's ears and Kuron came tumbling down. Allura and Lotor both fell to the ground and scrambled away as Kuron stood up. Everyone was ready to fight, but one figure holding a laser gun and his Marmora blade made them all stop in their tracks.  
  
Keith.  
  
He seemed taller than the last time they saw him. His hair seemed even longer. His skin seemed to be turning into a light shade of violet. Behind him stood a taller figure. Possibly a Galra female officer judging by her figure and the glow of her armor.  
  
Kuron stood straight and was about to monologue before Keith attacked with a loud roar. He charged the clone with more fury than any of the team has ever seen before. With his blade in hand, Keith sliced fake blows at the clone and blew a mighty kick up Kuron's abdomen, sending him flying across the room.  
  
Keith panted as Kuron got back up in one smooth movement. Keith growled and called, "Pidge!"  
  
Said girl looked up from taking care of a wounded Lance and listened to her former leader, "Go for his legs!"  
  
Keith slid down on his knees to dodge Kuron's swipe for his legs and, with the laser gun at hand, stunned his cybernetic arm.  
  
Kuron groaned and held his heavy, unmoving arm as he winced in pain. Keith grimaced and had to repeat a mantra over and over.  
  
This isn't Shiro. He hurt my family.  
  
Keith then snapped back to reality when he heard the familiar whoosh! of Pidge's bayard. He looked up to find the familiar green rope tied around Kuron's legs. Keith's head turned to look at the angry teen pull the grown man towards her with ease, just as he suspected. With fury lacing her tears, Kuron whizzed towards her at record speeds and with all her might, jumped up and twirled, kicking Kuron right in the face.  
  
The room echoed with the heavy thud of Kuron's body hitting the floor. It was complete silence as Kuron got back up and faced Keith.  
  
Keith was still panting and wasn't ready when Kuron jumped on him. The two rolled on the floor, Kuron easily covering Keith's body with his own as the two rolled on the ground and threw punches.  
  
As the two fought, Krolia approached the wounded Paladins and Lotor. She kneeled above Lance's unconscious body and took him in her arms when the furious voice and strong grip of the Green Paladin stopped her, "Who are you? What were you doing with Keith? What are you going to do to him?"  
  
Krolia looked up at the Green Paladin's tearful eyes and assured her, "I'm Krolia: Keith's mother. And I'm merely offering to take the Red  
Paladin to safe ground until the fight has receded, unless you think you can get him there faster with your wounded leg?"  
  
The Paladins all had their jaw dropped, "Your Keith's mom?" Hunk asked with wide eyes.  
  
At that moment Keith grunted and Krolia's head turned in a heartbeat, her hand already armed with a knife. Her eyes narrowed when she saw her son with a glowing purple scar on his right cheek, "Hey! Hands off, pal!"  
  
In a second, Kuron sported another cut on his face, the new one crossing a diagonal line across his left eyebrow. Kuron growled and turned to face Krolia but was soon distracted when Keith sliced his arm with his blade again.  
  
Krolia turned again and picked up Lance, "Show me to your infirmary if you want your friend to survive."  
  
Pidge got up to lead Krolia to the infirmary, using her jet pack to help her keep her weight off of her leg. Hunk stood still debating whether to fire his cannon or not. It was only when Kuron aimed a punch with his glowing hand at Keith that Hunk decided.  
  
He lifted his Bayard, the cannon coming to life, and aimed the shot. He shot a look at Coran, Lotor, and Allura for confirmation. Coran and Allura both had solemn looks on their faces and Lotor nodded. Hunk took that as an agreement and aimed.  
  
The two were rolling constantly, as if Kuron knew that Hunk was going to shoot, and Hunk was sweating as he tried to aim at the rogue clone of his former leader.  
  
In a tense moment, it all seemed in slow motion: Hunk's Bayard locked on Kuron and Hunk took in a deep breath before shooting his weapon. The laser took its time reaching its target to the point that every one saw it coming, even Kuron himself.  
  
Once Kuron was hit, the blast was so hard, Kuron hit the wall and slid down lifelessly. Keith looked up at Hunk in surprise and watched in horror as Kuron's lifeless body laid against the wall.  
  
The first person at Kuron's side was Allura. She grabbed Kuron's left wrist and checked for a pulse. As she felt around for a pulse, Kuron's cybernetic hand wrapped itself around Allura's neck once more.  
  
The crowd fell in a tense silence as Kuron's hand began glowing once more. Allura's screams was all Keith heard as he sprinted to the Princess's aid. He grabbed Lotor's sword from the ground and twirled it around, gaining speed while doing so.  
  
Before Kuron's hand could heat any more, the appendage was on the ground again. Kuron's glowing yellow eyes seemed to flicker as he cried in pain, but Keith didn't spare him another glance as he impaled Lotor's sword to Kuron's side.  
  
The merciless murder of Shiro's clone ended just as soon as it happened. Kuron's screams of pain shut down and he shut down like a robot. His yellow eyes flickered to normal pupils. He looked up at Keith with eyes full of guilt and he strained as he muttered, "I'm...sorry." His eyes then flickered to black before his eye lids closed. Kuron's wound didn't even bleed. Just a mere flow of quintessence stained Lotor's sword.  
  
Allura watched wide-eyed as Keith panted his adrenaline away. Keith's body was smeared with glowing purple liquid and his own blood. The cut on his right cheek was forming a new permanent scar. His heavy pants initially seemed insane and eratic until Allura called out to the boy.  
  
"Keith?"  
  
Said boy turned to look at the princess and she could see tears pouring down the boy's cheeks. In an instant, the boy fell on his knees and broke down in sobs. Allura sprinted towards the sobbing boy and brought his head to rest on her chest.  
  
Her arms wrapped around the boy's head and kept his head directly above her heartbeat as he continued crying out. Allura shushed him softly as she ran her hands through his raven hair.  
  
It wasn't the first time they've been this close. They were this close when Allura hugged him before he left for the first battle against Zarkon and when she hugged him goodbye when he left with the Blade of Marmora. She had to hold back the need to hug him after he almost killed himself in Naxzela for there were way too many people around and she knew that he wouldn't feel comfortable.  
  
However, this hug was different. It was his tether to the real world. He was just forced to kill someone with the face of his brother-figure. He now has the image of a dead Shiro ingrained in his head even though Shiro is alive. Plus, from what Allura can assume, he just found his mother who abandoned him when he was born.  
  
It was very rare to see Keith so attached to his emotions. He tended to shut someone out before he can break in front of them. He never wanted to expose himself like that to someone. He only exposed himself like that once: His video diary. There he was welcomed and comforted by the knowledge that the only people who will watch the video is the next pilot of the Black Lion. What he didn't know was that Allura watched everyone's video diary's before she saved them for the paladins of the future. (We do not mention Allura's reaction to Lance's)  
  
There, Allura noticed that there was so much more to Keith that he lets on. Before his cold exterior, Keith is someone who is affected by anything and everything said to him and that her words did more than just offend him. They impacted him in a way no one would have thought cold and calloused Keith would.  
  
That's why she knew to comfort in that way. She needed to show him that she was there. She needed him to know that he is not alone. She needed him to know that she would not leave him alone.  
  
His sobs wet her casual armor but she didn't care. The need to comfort surpassed the status of her clothes. Keith's arms eventually wound themselves around Allura's waist loosely as his sobs started calming down and his inhales began shaking his body a bit.  
  
Allura could hear Keith's quiet cries, "H-He's gone. He's gone. J-Just like th-that."  
  
Allura shushed him as she ran her hand through his hair, "Shh. Keith, it wasn't him. You did the right thing."  
  
Keith's cries softened and his tears poured down his cheeks silently.  
  
Watching the pair were three pairs of eyes: One surprised to see his former leader, his former brother in arms, so broken in the arms of the princess; Another's was laced with concern and sadness, his head bowed in mourning for the real Shiro who is still lost in space; the third's was laced with empathy and jealousy.  
  
Lotor never realized how he felt for the princess of Altea until he saw the fierce care she held for the former Red and Black Paladin. How he wished to be in Keith's position. Not in the sobbing of the passing of someone who was so close to him, but in the position of being cared for so passionately.  
  
Lotor never realized his need to be cared for someone until that moment, and, now, he wanted to be cared for by Allura.


	2. In The Half-Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle against Kuron isn't easy for anyone on the team.

Pidge laid her head against Lance's cryo-pod as she waited for it to open. Wrapped around her petite body was Lance's army green jacket. Its size perfectly covered her when she brought her knees up to her chin.

Pidge's wounded leg was wrapped in the Altean equivalent of gauze. Her brother's glasses were sliding off her dozing face. Her freckles were clearly visible under the aqua blue light of the cryo-pod. Her honey brown hair was a mess and seemed to have not been brushed in days.

She looked adorable laying there waiting for Lance to wake up (at least that's what Hunk said when he saw her as he left a plate of food goo for her earlier.)

She only woke up when she heard the cryo-pod inner-workings come to life. She stirred awake and jumped to her feet when she saw the glass come up. 

Her eyes were wide open when she realized that Lance was finally waking up after a day in the cryo-pod and she was ready to catch her best friend from any more injury.

Once the glass completely came up, there was a tick's pause before Lance started leaning forward. Pidge opened her arms to catch the snoozing Red Paladin. However, she highly miscalculated how heavy Lance's body actually was because once she caught him, his semi-unconscious body also brought her down. 

She yelped as the two crashed on the ground and she groaned at the heavyweight keeping her down. Lance's head was on her chest and his thighs began at her feet. Lance groaned as he used his hands to lift his body from Pidge's and to look at Pidge in the eyes.

Pidge didn't realize how red her cheeks were nor how awkward the position was. She only realized that this is the closest she has ever been to Lance and that she never realized that his eyes were a deep ocean blue. 

But that didn't matter now. No, what mattered now was the fact that Lance was realizing who he was squishing and that he wasn't emotionally ready for it. 

"Ah!"

"AAHH!"

Lance jumped up but his sleep chamber knees failed him and he fell right back down onto Pidge's chest.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, but- OW!"

Lance tried to get back up. Keyword: tried. He fell on Pidge once more and squished her even more, "Lance, STOP!"

Lance finally calmed down enough for Pidge to slide out from under him and to help him up. Pidge helped him up with ease and Lance leaned on her until he finally gained enough balance to walk by himself.

Pidge led him to his room so he could change and she waited outside of the closed door when Lance asked the first question, "How did we stop Kuron?"

Pidge shuddered at the thought of yesterday's battle, "Keith came right as he was about to choke Allura to death and throw Lotor to another wall. I wasn't there for the killing blow but I heard Keith was able to kill him when Hunk shot at Kuron."

"Speaking of Allura: Is she alright?"

Pidge rolled her eyes and pouted as she answered, "She had a purple bruise around her neck for a day, but it went away after a few hours in the cryo-pod. Keith saved her before Kuron could do any real damage."

There was silence on the other end of the room and Pidge called out, "Lance?"

"I'm still here. Just having a bit of," Lance grunted, "trouble."

"Do you need help? I-I mean if it's nothing inappropriate."

Lance chuckled before grunting again, "Yeah, I can use it. If it's not too much for you, Pidgey."

The door slid open and Pidge stepped inside with caution. They blue low-lights provided poor lighting, but it was enough to see a pink-faced Lance holding his shirt. It took Pidge a few ticks to register the predicament. Lance needed help putting on his shirt. His wound still hurts him. The four "claw" marks were added to Lance's few scars. 

Pidge paused in front of Lance and gulped when she saw the scar up close. Kuron's hand had really dug deep into Lance's skin. His perfect tan complexion was now tainted with four diagonal, darker lines crossing from his left pec to his right side. It was only then that Pidge realized Lance had quite the athletic body. Despite his noodle appearance, he had a physique that could rival Keith's. 

Pidge's honey-brown eyes finally met Lance's blue ones, which, to Pidge's surprise, held a hint of sheepishness and embarrassment, "Um- it kinda hurts when I lift my hands. Do you think you can-"

"Of course. Just- Can you sit on the bed? You're too tall for me to reach on my tippy toes."

Lance chuckled but remained quiet as he followed Pidge's request. Pidge sat behind him and guided Lance's long arms through the holes of the shirt, careful to cause any more pain to her best friend. Lance winced a bit when she pushed Lance's arm through the hole and she paused. Lance immediately assured her, "Hey, don't worry. You're doing a better job than I was. Keep going."

Pidge was wary when she did as told and she was extra careful, treating Lance with all the gentleness she could muster.

Lance released a breath of relief when she pulled down his shirt. He turned his head to meet Pidge's eyes, but before he could look into her eyes, he caught sight of gauze in his peripheral vision.

He paused and narrowed his eyes to study Pidge's bandaged leg before looking into her eyes that were wide as if she were a deer caught in headlights, "You never said you were hurt, too."

Pidge composed herself and shrugged, "You never asked."

Lance shook his head and gently held Pidge's leg before asking, "What did he do to you?"

Pidge shook her head, "Actually, it's what I did to him." She nudged her leg out of Lance's grasp before she continued, "I kicked him in the face and it kinda messed up my leg a bit."

Lance laughed and held his head in his hand, "That's what I like about you, Pidge," Pidge's heart stuttered (if that's even possible) when he said "like", "You're fearless. No one can get in your way. Not even a two-hundred-pound muscle bag of murder."

Pidge laughed, "Well, you messed him up pretty bad too, you know. His demise wasn't just a Keith thing, everyone contributed."

At those words, the two fell in a mournful silence, "So... he's still missing, huh?"

Pidge decided not to say anything and nodded. Lance, however, wanted to share something, "I didn't tell anyone this, other than Kuron when I asked him about it, but when we were in that spirit world thingy when we were fighting on Olkarion again, I heard Shiro calling out to me."

Pidge froze and leaned in closer to hear what else he had to say, "When Shiro took a long time to come up. I thought it was suspicious. We all arrived there easily except for him. Plus, after everyone's "spirit" or whatever went back to reality, I was the last one to go back. Before I went back, though, Shiro called out to me. He seemed far away, not like the rest of you guys. He seemed frantic and desperate to talk to me. After the fight, I confronted Kuron about it and later he admitted that he didn't experience the same thing I was telling him about. He said he just blacked out."

Pidge listened with wide eyes, "Do you think that was actually Shiro?"

Lance looked at his armor that was in his open closet and admitted, "I don't know Pidge. We don't know anything about that spirit world thingy. That's the Black Lion's specialty. Remember when Shiro said he had a spirit battle with Zarkon when we all went to the space mall? What if he's- I just don't know, Pidge."

Pidge watched her best friend's eyebrows lace with concern. Not only for their still missing ex-leader, but also for the team. She's never seen this half of him. Frankly, she kind of liked it. His worrisome half also brings out his intellectual and observant half. 

He was the first to notice something was off and he was the first to make connections between the Black Lion and the "spirit" world. He's the observant one of the group and he doesn't get the credit he should be getting.

On the other hand, she didn't like it. It took away Lance's usual playful smile and teasing and joking nature. She didn't like it when Lance was out of character. She liked seeing him being himself (save for his flirty moments).

So in an attempt to distract him, she changed the subject, "Well, when you were unconscious I was finally able to do that upgrade you wanted."

Lance's eyes literally sparkled, "Do you mean-?"

"Yep, we can finally play with two players."

Lance sprung up to his feet, "Oh, man, I am so going to crush you! Race you to your room!"

Pidge laughed and got up on her feet to race.

Lance, thanks to his insanely long legs, got there first and got to be player #1 before he realized the absence of the other paladins when he woke, "Hey, Pidgey, what happened to everyone else?"

Pidge stopped for a moment and thought it over. She was so absorbed in being there when Lance woke up that she didn't keep track on anyone else's status, "I... actually don't know."

_________________________________

The training room was litter with the half corpses of defeated drones and laser orbs. In the middle stood a heaving Keith wiping the sweat from his brow, "Commence training Level 7."

Keith grabbed the collar of his charcoal grey shirt and fanned himself until the drone dropped from the ceiling. He twirled his blade before he decided to strike. The drone was hard, but not harder than the training the Blades force him to endure. In a matter of seconds, the Level 7 drone was bested and Keith was wiping another stream of sweat off his thick eyebrows.

He paused his rigorous training to down a swig of water when he heard the doors of the training room open. He swallowed a deep gulp before closing the Altean water bottle and placing it beside his red jacket.

He swung his blade over his shoulder and turned to face his intruder. In front of him stood Krolia: his mother. He froze and evaded his gaze.

"I'm sorry."

Keith shrugged, "It's not your doing."

Krolia shook her head, "I wasn't talking about the clone, Keith."

Keith looked up and saw his mother wearing a guilty look. Keith frowned and asked, "Why did you leave? How did you even get on Earth? How did you meet dad?"

Krolia sighed, "I was on a mission with Kolivan and Thace. Sneaking onto a Galra base. It went smoothly until our escape. My ship was hit and both Kolivan and Thace fell off. I was hit as I went into the wormhole and fell out of the side of my ship. I crash landed in front of your father's house and he saved me from burning to death and hid me from the Garrison."

Keith listened carefully, the first time hearing of his mother's relationship with his father. He sat on the bench, his mother taking the seat next to him as she continued, "We didn't get along that well at first. It was mostly because I was so hesitant to trust him even if he saved me. But one night -- Well, he proved that he genuinely cared for me. After that night I decided he was worth my story and I told him everything. We eventually got along and we worked together in fixing my ship. He told me about his Garrison days before he was kicked out and I told him of the Blade of Marmora and the Galra Empire. Eventually, our feelings for the other became strong and-- you can guess what happened next. But once you turned four and your sister turned eigh-"

"-sister?" Keith asked, his voice laced with disbelief and confusion. Krolia furrowed her eyebrows, mimicking her son's confusion.

"You mean, you didn't know?"

Keith shook his head, "Dad was extremely secretive. He only ever referenced you in passing, but he never mentioned me having a big sister."

"Well, she was assigned to befriend Lotor before he became Emperor, maybe you met her. Anyway, once my ship was fixed, I got a transmission from Kolivan who recently became the leader. There was a battle ravaging a rebel planet where lots of innocents were dying and where my parents were. I had to go back. I was going to bring you and your father along as well, but Kolivan reminded me that this war was no place for a human, especially a human child. Although Acxa was mostly Galra, you turned out to be more human. While Acxa gained Galra strength and speed and skill by the age of four, you were barely able to hold a knife properly."

"Your dad decided it was for the best and he stayed with you here while I left with Acxa with a promise to come back. I was never able to."

After a few moments of silence, Krolia asked, "How is your father, Keith?"

Keith sighed, "He went missing two years ago, mom. He went to work at the diner, left dinner ready for when I get out of school and for when he gets out of work. But on his ride back home, he never made it. Haven't heard from him since."

Krolia furrowed her brows, "That's strange." Then she turned to look at her son directly in the eyes as she asked, "Then who took care of you, Keith?"

He shrugged as he answered, "I was on my own for a few months. I learned to pick-pocket and steal from vendors until Shiro came and took me in. He was the only one to actually understand me, other than dad, of course. He was the best cousin ever. But, now, he's gone. Both of them."

Krolia watched her son with a sad frown growing on her face, watching as tears pooled in her son's eyes before he added, "At least, I got you back."

Krolia immediately took him into her arms, something she had desperately wanted to do once she saw him holding her blade, "I'm here, Keith. I'm never leaving you again."

Keith asked, "We're going to find them, right? Dad and Shiro and Acxa?"

Krolia nodded, "We're going to find them, Keith. Don't worry."

The two stayed there until they heard the door swish open and a familiar accent piped up, "Oh my ancients, I'm so sorry. I was just checking on you, Keith. I'll come back later."

Krolia, however, was having none of that, "It's fine, princess. It's an honor to have the princess of a once flourishing and advanced civilization as my son's mate."

The two flushed and shouted, "No! We're not mates!"

Krolia looked at the two blushing teens and shrugged, "Well, Keith, if you need me, I'll be on the bridge with Coran."

Krolia didn't wait for a response and stepped out, leaving Allura and Keith alone in the room together. The two shuffled their feet and Keith actively avoided Allura's eyes as he tried to look everywhere but in her direction.

But, Allura being Allura, she didn't give him much of an option when she grabbed his hand. In a surprise, Keith gasped and looked up, his purple eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Allura-"

"Are you okay?"

Keith looked back down and shook her hand away, "I'm fine, Allura. You're not my mother, you don't have to watch over me."

Allura frowned, "Exactly, that's why I'm being a good friend and watching over you voluntarily."

Allura quickly dropped the harsh tone when she saw him wince and resumed her previous quiet and soft tone, "Keith, I know how it feels to lose someone, so I have an idea of what you're going through. Though, honestly, I've never had to... you know."

Keith picked up his blade again, making sure Allura was at a safe distance before it extended into its full size. Allura watched as Keith resumed his position on the training deck and she crossed her arms, "Keith, I want to help, but you're not really helping."

Keith growled as the small circular bots fell into position surrounding them, "Why do you care?"

In that instant, the bots simultaneously began shooting. Keith avoided the blasts perfectly, almost robotic. He sliced through three of them with one swish of his blade and kicked one out of formation to crash into another before he sliced through those two as well.

Allura gaped at Keith incredulously as she watched him train, "Do you seriously doubt your worth that much?"

Keith merely ignored her as he finished off another group of three. In an effort to get him to pay attention, Allura huffed and ordered, "End training sequence."

The bots dissolved into the air in holographic specs and Keith stood in the middle panting the adrenaline out of his system. He turned around to look at Allura with a look of fury in his eyes; however, it wavered when he noticed that she was also furious. For what, he didn't know.

She stepped up so they were face-to-face, "You have this idea that you aren't worth anything in this war. But, if I were to tell the team exactly what has been going on in your head the past deca-phoeb, they will back me up on this. You are not only an asset in this battle against the rogue generals, but you are also a loved friend. Lance cherishes your bickering and your banter. He was moping around the castle after you left. Hunk missed your little humorous remarks and your snark. Pidge missed talking with you about 'huge feet', or whatever that monster's name was, and about random conspiracy theories I will never understand. Coran missed having an extra hand around the palace. And I-"

Keith looked up, now being deeply interested in what she missed. Allura paused, her confident gaze wavering when she saw just how intense Keith's eyes could get. The violet eyes piercing her gaze with such ease made her weak in the knees, but she continued, "I missed everything about you."

Keith furrowed his brows, "I - um..."

Allura continued, "I may have been calloused towards you when I found out about your heritage when you thought that I was angry with you. But I was actually mad at myself. I was still angry with the fact that you were a Galra, I still hadn't warmed up to them at the time, but I was angry with myself for falling for a Galra."

"When you left to help Thace when we took over the Galra command ship, and I hugged you, I thought that maybe you felt the same. When you left for the Blade of Marmora, I was hoping that I would be enough to convince you to come back. I was wrong. While you were away, Lotor came. I admit I was quite infatuated with his ears and hair and his hunger for more Altean knowledge." 

"But it all felt so strange without you. You were out risking your life daily and I was prancing around the universe with the Galran emperor. One day, he offered a way to join the universe under a peaceful ruling. We proposed that we marry to join the Voltron Coalition and the Neo-Galran Empire."

Keith almost growled in disapproval if he wasn't careful. Allura saw this and gave an amused smile, "I rejected his proposal."

Keith seemed relieved and Allura continued, a little more confident than when she began, "I tried to convince myself that it was because his feelings weren't real. That I didn't like him in that way. That I still didn't trust him. And maybe they all had a bit of truth behind it, but the real reason why I rejected the throne as empress... was that he wasn't you, Keith."

Keith froze over and stared at the princess wide-eyed and whispered, "What?"

"I know you may or may not reciprocate my feelings, I still can't read you that well, but I couldn't go on with these feelings nagging at the pit of my stomach."

Allura then turned around and left Keith gaping after her, confused as to how the princess could actually like him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write angst to save me.


End file.
